Changes
by Nerdman
Summary: A mission in a museum changes Kim's and Ron's lives in ways no one could have seen coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible nor do I make any claim to any of Disney's copyright or property.

Ron looked up from his math homework and yawned loudly. "Remind me again how you talked me into this KP?" He asked as he reached for his third bottle of Bawls that night.

Kim stopped her acrobatic 'workout' after landing from a series of back flips. "Because some ninja looking guy has been stealing these monkey idols from museums around the world. The other three are gone, leaving us to guard the last one."

"I got that, I meant talking me into sitting next the thing. You remember what happened at Camp Wannaweep..."

"Ron, get a grip," she sighed. "That was six years ago and the monkey you're next to isn't even alive. It's jade. Rock. Inanimate object," The last part Kim punctuated her point by using the sign language she'd been studying to sign the last two words out.

Ron just unclipped his book light from his math book to the book he'd picked up on Ned's suggestion, Mistborn: The Final Empire.

"Ron, I think you can put your book down," Kim said looking at the ceiling.

"Why?" Ron inquired as he replaced the bookmark he'd just taken out.

"Because our monkey loving friend is here," Kim stated and hit the remote she'd kept in her pocket to turn on the lights. Sure enough, hanging from an air vent was a man dressed completely in black. Other than that he was white and was male the teens couldn't tell much given his posture and clothes.

The man dove from his perch, grabbed a round support column, kicked of from that and aimed himself like a missile at the redhead. Rotating as he sailed the ninja extended his right foot to kick at her. Stepping into the kick Kim grabbed the ninja's leg at the knee and ankle, spinning to use his momentum to throw him into a wall. With a grunt the masked man landed face first on the floor after leaving a sizable series of spider webbing cracks in the wall. Kim took a pair of restraints she'd been given and walked over to cuff the man when he sat up, snatched the cuffs from her hand and deftly managed to lock them around her right wrist. Then after a quick series of fist and knee jabs to her stomach twisted her left arm behind her back. Holding her arm back he grabbed her right arm and pulled it to match the left before clicking the handcuffs into place on her formerly free hand. Gripping her hair in his left hand he yanked her head to the side and pushed four fingers into a pressure point just under her neck, causing her to pass out without a sound.

"KP!" Looking up from his handiwork the ninja pushed Kim to the floor. With one hand the mystery man grabbed the charging sidekick, spun on his heel, and using the boy's momentum against him, hurled the him into an exhibit across the hall.

Ron landed hard into the display of a fist sized yellow-grey stone, shattering the glass with his back. The glass clattered to the floor as Ron and the display case quickly followed suit, the stone being jammed against the small of Ron's back.

With the duo incapacitated the man jumped from display to column to banner and finally back to the air duct where he had hidden the other monkey idols. Once back on the ground he placed the idols in a circle around him and began chanting.

The chants slowly brought Kim back to consciousness. As he got closer to finishing his chants the monkey idols began giving off a soft blue glow. Thinking quickly Kim got into a sort of crouch and shoulder rushed the distracted ninja right out of his circle. Right as she did four beams of light shot from the monkey idols into the center of the circle, striking Kim but completely missing the ninja.

Cursing under his breath the man turned to watch Kim rise in the air. With a quick jerk of her arms Kim freed her arms, her handcuffs breaking like rice paper. "Oh bugger me," he said, turning and running while Kim was distracted.

Unfortunately for him that was when Kim noticed him. Crossing the room in the blink of an eye she grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hurled him into a wall. "I missed a dance to be guard that stupid statue. Do you know how much of my babysitting money on spent on a new outfit for that dance? I'm afraid that you're going nowhere until I work my frustrations out," Kim said to her quickly recovering opponent.

Grabbing a weapon, a ji to be exact, from a near by display the nameless man attempted to rush the glowing Kim. As he swung down Kim stepped into the Chinese halberd's arc and caught it just under the blade. Curling her fingers around she pushed back, the steel tip knocking into the ninja's stomach with each shove. When she was done, the ninja lay groaning on his side, just in time for Kim to notice the flashing lights of the Middleton police department outside the window.

* * *

Kim walked to Ron's room in the hospital. The doctors last night had looked him over and had found a cut on his back along his spine they couldn't identify. A series of x-rays later the doctors found a rock that was somehow fused to his spine. She opened the door to his room, "Hey Ron, you awake toda-" Kim trailed off seeing Shego leaning over her sleeping best friend. "Shego," Kim said as if she could chew the word and spit it out. "You have until the count of five before I throw you out that window. One. Four."

"Hello to you too Princess," Shego replied. She then walked towards the door, grabbing Kim by the hand. "We need to talk." Pulling the door closed Shego pressed Kim against the wall. "Do you know what's fused to Ron's spine?"

"No but I assume you do," Kim answered, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Actually, yes, I do. My lovely emerald skin tone and energy blasts are the result of a comet hitting my family's backyard. My brothers and I gained different powered glows from the radiation that washed over us. When the rock fused to your sidekick's spine last week I felt the yellow glow activate. Spent the last week dodging my way over a few borders. By the way, did you know how horribly easy it is to sneak into Alaska from Russia?"

"Why are you here? To find out if Ron's going to be able to throw around yellow flames like your green ones?"

"No. Frankly it's because I was curious what the yellow power was. As for him throwing fire, not likely, each glow is different so I could be wrong. My older brother has the blue glow that gives super-strength, little brother has purple which allows him to shrink, and my youngest brothers who both gained the power of duplication," Shego explained. "And for the record, I hurl around plasma not fire. There is a difference."

"So what's yellow do?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him use the ability yet," Shego sighed. "When he wakes up we'll find out."

A sudden cry of surprise from the room caused Kim and Shego to rush back into the room to find the bed empty, IV lines and a hospital gown laying in the semi-made bed. Ron pulled himself out from under the bed. "Okay, that was weird," he said not noticing his lack of clothing. Both girls quickly covered their eyes.

"Two hands there Sport," Shego stated simply.

Ron looked down at himself, quickly turning nearly as red as Kim's hair. "What the hell? Why is Shego here and how am I still alive since she is here and my clothes are not?"

"Looks like we found what the yellow power is," Kim commented to Shego.

"Yellow power?" Ron questioned after pulling the hospital gown back on. He looked at his hands, "I don't have a Sinestro Corps. Ring..."

"The rock you have fused to your spinal cord is part of the meteor that struck my brothers and I giving us our powers. Though we don't have chunks of it stuck within our bodies, my brothers and I just got a massive dose of radiation...," Shego explained.

"Okay. So what, I'm a male Kitty Pryde? Hold on, you have brothers?"

"We can talk about them later," Shego said quickly.

"That or the yellow glow grants the ability to fall naked through hospital beds," Kim said.

"Well, I feel great. And a draft but I think that's due to the gown more than anything else..."

"It doesn't matter how you feel right now Ron, I'm afraid we're going to have to keep you for another few days for observation. You've been in a coma for a week, we can't just let you leave without making sure you're okay," Mrs. Doctor Possible said as she entered the room.

"A week? Why didn't you tell me KP?"

"Too busy trying not to stare at your nakedness after you fell through the bed," Kim said.

"Honestly, I could stand to see a little more," Shego said with a smirk.

"Great, my arch-rival thinks my best friend is hot. That calls for brain bleach..."

"I'll have a bottle and a steel wool pad when I get home Kimmie," Ann said in a very deadpan voice. "Now both of you, shoo. Doctor-Patient time."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This story was inspired by a piece by Minnestotamutt called Struggle.

I'd also like to take this chance to thank Love Robin from the KP Slash Haven board. She gave me some great advice and thanks to her this chapter was finished. Please, go check some of her stuff here on the site. *does his best Robert Englund impression* Tell her Freddy sentcha!

I'm already working on the second chapter so until then, I await any reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible nor do I make any claim to any of Disney's copyright or property. Honestly, you people know the drill, or at least I hope you do...

***

Yamanouchi, Japan...

Cherry blossoms fell to the stone walkway of the ancient school like pink snowflakes. Black _jika-tabi_ barely disturbed the layer of pink petals as the woman who wore them moved to her sensei's quarters. Once she reached the door she knocked and knelt waiting for his command. When she heard her sensei's answer she opened the door. "Sensei, the preparations have been completed. Fukushima and I are ready to leave for America at your command."

"Very good Yori. I shall see you both in two weeks when you return. I look forward to meeting The Chosen One when you bring her back."

***

Middleton, Colorado...

Ron dodged a series of light plasma bursts aimed at his head, memories of his training with Shego over the past week and a half replaying in his mind. Recalling her usual pattern he performed a quick forward roll under the final blast he shot forward and grabbed Shego's right ankle as he moved behind her, robbing her of her standard follow up kick as well as her balance, pulling her down face-first onto the roof. Quickly scrambling he grabbed her wrists and pinned them behind her back. Leaning over he whispered, "Give up?"

Her answer caught Ron by complete surprise, she merely turned her head and kissed him on the lips. Ron released his grip and was left sputtering stupidly before finally blurting out, "Why'd you kiss me?"

"You let go didn't you? You have to be ready for anything in a fight, use everything at your disposal to win while expecting the same from your enemy. Including being kissed," Shego explained "That said, Faithful Sidekick, you really need to learn how to take a kiss."

Ron, for his part, was blushing and avoiding eye contact. "Sorry, it's just you're the first girl who's ever kissed me."

"Really? I'd have thought you and Princess... ."

"Not really, I'd kinda hoped but I'm not her type."

"Sucks. Hey, Ron, you have Monday off right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'd like to see how you'd do in my brother's and my old combat simulator. I've seen how you do against Drakken's mooks and you're doing decently against me. Almost won that last little match after all."

"Thanks," Ron said with a slight blush, "So where is this combat sim?"

"The old base in Go-City. Pick you up here at seven tonight for a long weekend in Go City?"

"Sounds like a plan. Just wondering though, where's Go City?" Ron asked getting to his feet.

"About one hundred miles north from here. It's where my brothers and I grew up."

"Cool." Checking his watch Ron grumbled, "Cheer practice is just about over. Wanna head for the gym?"

"Sure," Shego replied moving towards him, giving her hips a slight sway.

"You... you're not going to kiss me again are you?" Ron asked as she helped him to his feet.

With a playful smirk Shego looked him in the eyes, "Maaaaybe."

Ron's shocked reaction to Shego's flirting, he was unsure if it was playful or not, was for his body to suddenly go numb as his glow activated before he could regain control of it. He stumbled backwards, phasing out of her arms, falling backwards through the roof.

Shego looked over at Rufus who'd been calmly sitting on the edge of the building, munching on a pack of cheese, "Well that's not good... ."

"At all," the little molerat squeaked.

***

Ron's fall made him feel like he was walking through the wall of a hedge maze. When he unphased he landed with a grunt on his back on a tile floor. A wet tile floor he noted. Opening his eyes he looked up to see he had landed in showers, that were still in use. Checking himself he gave a silent prayer of thanks to whatever powers ruled the universe that he didn't phase through his clothes again, 'Must be getting a little better at this,' he thought.. As he involuntarily groaned while getting up the girls currently using said showers noticed him and started screaming. Bonnie, being the first to react, grabbed her bar of soap and hurled it at the still rising Ron where it smacked him in the jaw, "Get out of here you pervert!"

Quickly slapping his right hand over his eyes and turning around saying loudly, "Ladies, there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for how I got in here. ...Which I will gladly make up later." With that Ron blindly jumped forward and phased through the near wall, just in time for the variety of other thrown objects to crash into the tile behind him.

Landing in the hallway Ron groaned. Leaning back he let his head slam against the metal, "Great, now I'll have the cheer squad after my head. Probably the football team too." After a few more locker/wall-bangs he started walking towards the stairway back to the roof. Halfway there he rounded a corner to find Kim and Josh making out in front of his locker.

Waiting for about ten seconds while the couple ignored him he cleared his throat, getting no response. "Excuse me," he said, again nothing. Grinding his teeth he banged the locker nearest him. Mid-swing his glow activated again but instead of his arm passing through the steel his fist left a three inch deep crater in the steel, shaped like the back of his hand. The shockwave of the impact drew the couple from their reverie. "Sorry, guess I don't know my own strength. But now that you two are focused again, I'd like to get into my locker please."

"Uh, yeah sure Ron," Josh said taking a quick sidestep. "You feeling okay? You look kinda... yellow."

"Yeah, just a, um, side effect of something from one of, uh, Professor Dementor's weapons," Ron lied.

Moving closer to Ron, Kim dropped her voice to a whisper, "This a new effect of the glow?"

"I don't honestly know KP," Ron muttered as he searched his locker for the schoolbooks he would need for the coming weekend. "Speaking of the glow... I gotta run before the rest of the cheer squad finds me..."

"Why?"

"Fell into the girl's showers... Didn't see anything except a lot of wet hair and water but that won't keep Bonnie from spreading her version of events," Ron said rubbing his jaw.

"Great," Kim sighed, "I'll see what I can do to calm her down."

"Before I go, you mind keeping an eye on Rufus? I'm gonna be out of town this weekend and he doesn't want to miss the Fearless Ferret marathon."

"Sure. I'll pick up a pound or three of cheddar and swing by."

"Thanks," Ron replied as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and closing his locker, "See you Tuesday."

***

Ron headed for the bleachers by football field, as instructed earlier, for Shego to pick him up. What he saw when he arrived filled him with shock and a little bit of fear. Sitting by the scoreboard was what looked like an F-35 Lightning II. "No way! We're taking a stealth fighter jet to your place?" he called as he stepped onto the field.

"Something like that. I know what this baby looks like and, given how often you and Princess have covered for the government, I imagine you do too. It isn't. Built this baby myself, though Doctor D. helped with some of the blueprint designs," Shego explained as Ron made his way down the field.

Ron dropped his bag by the ladder to get into the cockpit before making the quick climb to marvel at the interior of the two seated aircraft. While he could barely make heads or tails of the displays he had to appreciate the soft red and white glows. "Shego, don't take this the wrong way or anything but, I've seen your jacket. I wouldn't put it past your skills to have snuck into a naval base and hotwire an F-35..."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence but I'm not overly interested in adding treason to the list of charges against me. I just found some designs on the internet and merged them with Drakken's hovercraft designs," she said opening a compartment along the underside and shoving Ron's duffle bag in next to her suitcase. After closing it she pulled a remote from her belt and pressed a button causing the canopy to slide back along the hull.

After climbing in Ron fumbled with the seatbelt in the backseat, somehow getting part of it wrapped around his neck. "Honestly, how do you not end up strangling yourself every time you get ready for takeoff?"

"I'm good at what I do?"

"And what's that?" He inquired adjusting the belt, getting it right on the second try.

"The short answer, 'not very nice'."

"Is it just me or does that sound like something from a comic book?"

"It's just you Ron," Shego said as she finished her preflight check of the jet's instruments.

"Well since for the past week you've been training me in _krav maga_, what's on the agenda for this weekend?"

"Well, a good deal of cooking for you since I hate it and my brothers are almost as bad as the horror stories you've mentioned about Princess. My older brother once set off the smoke alarm, which the home security device was linked to, and ended up with the fire department at our house when he made some boy scout popcorn."

"Okay, that is pretty bad. So aside from being kitchen slave, what else do I have to look forward to?"

"Well you have two options, we can start you on _savate_ or _Bâton français_," Shego said as she guided her fighter's ascent to cruising altitude.

"Think we can get in the basics of both?"

"That depends, how long can you go without sleep?"

"I sleep something like nine hours a day so, not very."

"Then no. Just _savate_, it's what I'm better at anyway."

"Sounds bon-diggity. Hey, not that I'm complaining but why are you training me at all? I mean, given how many times my best friend and I have stopped the guy who signs your paychecks and how often you've tried to char-broil us... ."

"A few reasons. First, like it or not you're part of a very exclusive club, one with a smaller population than all the Xeroderma Pigmentosum patients in the world," Shego started.

"Xero-whatsis?"

"It's a skin condition. Did you ever read Fear Nothing by Dean Koontz?"

"Do I look like a reader?"

"Point taken. Short version is XP leaves a person highly susceptible to skin cancer because their cells don't repair ultra-violet damage caused by the sun, TVs and computer monitors, etc. Imagine the worst sunburn of your life. Now imagine your skin staying like that for weeks."

"Ouch, glad I don't have it."

Another pause from Shego told Ron he'd artfully shoved his foot into his mouth. "Second reason I'm training you, I had a hard time controlling my powers when I first recovered from the comet's impact. Enemy or not, I don't want you to have to deal with some of the crap I did. The third is I see a lot of potential in you that your best friend hasn't seemed to help you develop so I'm stepping in."

"Oh. Not sure what kind of potential I've got... Maybe in video game development, I've done a bunch of mod-making for the Zombie Mayhem series."

"The potential I saw involved you and six highly trained, well paid, angry, violent, sociopaths hired by Professor Dementor being broadcast on the evening news. The fact you laid them out without so much as a scratch on you means you're either hiding how good at fighting you really are or have a knack for it but need some help."

"It wasn't that bad... ."

"Stop interrupting me or you'll find yourself with a one-way ticket down to the ground," Shego snapped, her finger hovering over a button marked 'Rear Seat Ejection'.

"I'll be good," Ron said meekly.

"And last, because of reasons one and three I believe my brothers may track you down and give you the same training, except they're idiots so if you're going to be trained you're going to be trained right," she explained. 'The fact you're kinda cute when you're confident has absolutely nothing to do with it. Nope, not at all,' she added silently.

"And once the training's over, you're going to keep up the mercenary gig with Drakken?"

"I'll most likely keep working for Dr. D.. If for no other reason than fighting Princess is too fun to give up."

"Ever consider the hero side of things?"

"Used to be on that side, Team Go was my family's team."

"You, a hero? No way!"

"Way Stoppable," Shego muttered

"Oh, 'Stoppable' again is it? Struck a nerve have I?" Ron prodded

"It'll be 'struck a nerd' in a second you don't drop this line of query."

Silence held over the cockpit for several minutes, the only sound coming from the engine thrusting the craft forward. Finally Ron broke the silence, "Sorry for being an ass. What were you of having thinking for dinner?"

"Not sure, something basic tonight. There's probably some hot dogs or ground beef laying around. Maybe a store run for some salt potatoes too. Tonight's supposed to be a nice night for grilling."

"Salt potatoes? Don't get much call for those out this way, what with it being more of a Northeast kinda dish. Should I make up a batch of Buffalo wings or some spiedies?"

"Nice to see somebody out here has an idea of what a spiedie is."

"Yeah, KP and I had a mission out at the New York State Fair last summer. I took a little time to check out the various cooking competitions. The 'kabob without the kabob' was pretty good."

"Yeah. I hope you didn't say that to the guy who made it, most spiedie fans would rearrange your face for calling it that. Ever since I got back from college out at Syracuse University I haven't been able to find anyone who knows how to make a good one."

"You went to SU? My mother got her economics degree from there, what did you go for?"

"I have a teaching degree."

Further questions were forestalled by the beeping of the jet's radar display. "Aw hell, a girl can't come home for the weekend without having to deal with the bird obsessed moron?" Shego shouted at no one in particular.

Twisting to look out the rear of the canopy Ron spotted what must have tripped the radar. A flock of metal birds were following the jet. "Guess not," Ron muttered. After a brief pause, "Any way I can help? I'm really good at the flight combat simulator at the arcade."

"Eh, why not. Weapons are fairly straight forward back there. Just get a lock on your target, press the big red button marked 'fire' and wait for the explosion," Shego instructed as she performed a barrel roll to avoid a series of missiles launched by the birds.

***

**Author's Notes & Review replies:**

Hey, look at that. The nerd got a second chapter out in less than a month. Hurray! At this rate... I'll have it finished around the twelfth of... never. Good news is chapter three is well on it's way to completion too.

Thank you all for your comments. There is one reviewer I'd like to single out real quick though.

**AtomicFire:** Thanks for your review. Quick question for ya, the first chapter inspire you to finish "Put Up or Shut Up"? If so, maybe I should do a Betty/Ron fic to get "In Her Life" going again =p.

And also, huge thanks to Love Robin and Vikky Mouse for beta-ing this chapter for me. Doubly so since I know they aren't huge fans of RonGo. * eyes the fanbase * Put the torches and pitchforks down people...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible nor do I make any claim to any of Disney's copyright or property. Honestly, you people know the drill, or at least I hope you do… If I did hold the copyright, well this would be canon instead of fanfiction.

*Changes*

Ron's stomach, normally ironclad and unshakable, was threatening to spread his dinner over the console in front of him. "Uh, Shego, can you maybe stop spinning? I don't think it'll boost our survival odds if the canopy glass is covered with the nachos I had earlier," he shouted over the roar of rockets impacting against the flares.

"Yeah, sure, soon as we lose the flock of missile-launching death-birds behind us," Shego snapped.

Ron, muttering curses to himself, focused on the weapons array. While most of the aircraft's armaments faced toward the front, there was a modest selection of rear-mounted weapons, handy as that is where they were being attacked from. Looking at the weapons he saw a few interesting choices, everything from buzzsaws to liquid nitrogen warheads. "This jet is about as stocked as Green Arrow's quiver. All you're missing in here is a boxing glove missile."

"You know what I'm really missing? The sound of Aviarius' birds blowing up. You gonna get on that?"

"Working on it, the computer's trying to get a lock with a spread of these photon missiles… Sounds like something out of _Star Trek_. Look, you know I usually find the self-destruct button in Drakken's lairs. I do that by randomly pressing buttons. You want me to try that up here? " At the sound of a rapidly trilling _beepbeepbeepbeep _Ron cut his comments short. from the control panel Ron slammed down on a blinking button that had just started doing so. Feeling the jet kick under them, Ron watched the missiles soar towards their targets. Six of the birds erupted into shards of scrap and pretty lights, three deployed an electrical field around their bodies thus shielding themselves from the blast, and the one remaining had deployed all of its arsenal at once destroying itself and the missile in the process. Unfortunately one of the bird's deployed countermeasures struck the fuselage on the upper side between the stabilizers and cockpit.

The jet shook violently with the impact and subsequent explosion causing Shego to curse Drakken and his inability to get a working force field generator fit into her fighter. The rear section of the canopy shattered as she fought to keep level. "You okay back there Stoppable?" she yelled over the roar of wind.

His reply was a quiet and mildly loopy, "Mommy no more merry-go-rounds, the horses are mean… ."

"I'm guessing that's a 'no'," she deadpanned. Looking behind her, she noticed flames licking the fuselage. "Hmm, jet's on fire… that's not good."

Shaking his head vigorously, Ron responded, "I'll be fine. Our weapons are offline, the body of this jet's gonna need a fresh coat of paint and, as you can tell, the cockpit's gonna need a shitload of screen doors."

"Alright. Good news, the machine gun on this baby still reads as operational," she said, pulling the jet around sharply.

"_DaHjaj 'oH a QaQ jaj Daq Hegh,_" Ron muttered, remembering a Klingon phrase often heard before a battle, Today is a good day to die, as the force of the turn pressed him to the side of his seat.

"What was that?"

Shego received no answer and looking at her fighter's video-com she saw why. In the rear seat lay a pair of khaki cargo pants and behind the jet was a yellow form falling into the distance. A shock of panic rushed through her and with a jerk of the control stick she was circling back. "Damnit Stoppable, you're not getting out of training that easily," she muttered trying to disguise her panic.

Finding himself falling Ron panicked, waving his arms about wildly. Until he noticed that he was not falling. "Why am I not falling? …Okay comic nerd," Ron said, "You have superpowers, the normal laws of physics don't really apply to you anymore. That or you're having a fear induced stroke. Either way, let's roll with it." Taking a breath Ron tried to will himself towards one of the birds still chasing Shego's jet.

To his utter amazement he began to move through the sky towards the bird. When he had caught up to it he allowed his glow to dissipate as he grabbed the machine by its neck. Examining the machine while holding on for dear life was no small feat. His eyes scanned for anything which could be pulled loose. Finding the flap he sought and popping it open he reached inside and yanked out several wires and something about the size of a box you would get a ring in from a jewelry store. "This looks important!" he cried and tossed the parts away.

Rephasing, he allowed the bird to fly through his fingers and veer off wildly away from his once again floating form. Scanning the area he noted that Shego had taken out another mechanical bird. Repeating the exercise he had done to get to the first he removed the last of their problems. Ron then headed for the jet. _'God I hope this works,'_ Ron thought trying to get his companion's attention. When she turned the craft around and slowed he knew she'd had the same thought. Adjusting his path he tried to match her speed. With another prayer he slid into the cabin, solidifying back into his seat. Ron's eyes promptly rolled up into his head as he fainted back into his seat, spending the remainder of the trip asleep, blissfully unaware that even without his glow his skin was now a deep shade of yellow.

"Okay, that was impressive," she muttered, relief evident in her voice, before resuming their journey to the Go Tower. "Sleep well boy-o because we're gonna have a loooong chat when you get up."

*Changes*

Kim paced her bedroom. _'Alone on a Friday night. I have a boyfriend and yet I'm sitting in my bedroom, alone, on a Friday night, watching reruns of Agony County,'_ she thought. Josh had called her a few hours previously claiming his parents would not let him go out that night due to a surprise visit from his grandparents.

Flopping down in front of her computer she opened up her web browser, looking for any information she could find on Shego. After a quick _Google_ search, her first result was somebody's fan drawing of her kissing the green mercenary. "Oh that is beyond sick and wrong… and yet, strangely arousing."

Saving the picture she went back to looking for news articles on the villain's assistant. Most of what she found was expected, police reports, a few articles from _The Go City Exposition_ about Team Go. Looking at a picture of whom she assumed was her brother, she shuddered, "How much muscle does that guy have? Bet Brick and the rest of the team would kill to know that guy's workout routine though."

After a solid twenty minutes of searching she found something which stood out. The headline read, 'Local hero revealed as traitor!' Clicking the link Kim read about how Shego's boyfriend at the time had been arrested for identity theft and how he claimed she had helped him get away with it. A follow-up article told the story of how Hego and the police chief of the city had ordered Shego to come in for questioning and demanded she stop all activities with Team Go. Printing out the articles she smiled, picturing the look on Drakken and Shego's faces when she saw them next.

*Changes*

"Go Tower this is SHG1 requesting landing clearance," Shego barked into her jet's headset. "I have a civilian and a slightly burning VTOL craft."

"SHG1, this is Go Tower," a familiar voice came over the radio. "Good to hear from you again Sis. Is your craft in danger of explosion?"

"Negative. Mostly it's just my paintjob still smoldering but I'd rather not take any chances."

"Can you land… whatever you're flying on the rooftop helicopter pad?"

"I think so. You dorks haven't gotten a smaller one installed have you?"

"No SHG1, we haven't."

"Good. I'll be landing there inside of five minutes."

Shego hefted Ron out of the back of her jet. As an after thought, she reached in and snagged his pants too.

"Don't girls normally leave strange pantless men alone?" came her youngest brother's voice. Whirling to face the faintly red-tinted teen she bit back a remark.

"Hello Warren. Please tell me Herman is working graveyard at that over-sized fastfood monstrosity downtown. I don't need to hear from him tonight."

"Nope. Just me and Mark."

"Aviarius making any noise?"

"No, why?"

Shego pointed at the damage done to her jet after adjusting Ron over her shoulder, explaining about the armed attack bird drones. "And now to other important matters, this kid has not only gotten himself a Glow of his own but the chunk of space rock that granted it is fused to his spine."

"Sounds serious," Warren replied, opening the door into the tower then following his sister inside.

"I dunno. But his power is that he phases. And we just learned he flies too."

"Two powers isn't abnormal. Mark has his spatial awareness gimmick on top of shrinking, Wes and I have the mental link and our duplication, Herman has invulnerability and super-strength, and you have regeneration. This guy got lucky with flight and phasing."

"Kinda like how I got lucky with regeneration."

"Funny how the regenerative ability goes to the one of us unable to repair UV damage to our skin."

"Lucky me," Shego grumbled as the two made their way to the spare bedroom she had the twins pull together.

*Changes*

Shego walked out to the training mat the combat simulator had conjured up, her white training shorts, which ran down her long legs to mid-thigh and white sports bra catching Ron's attention. She had to chuckle at the glazed over look in his eyes while thinking to herself, '_Oh yeah Arielle, you've still got it._' Aloud she said, "Good morning Sidekick, glad to see you got my note and the directions down here. You enjoy your nap?"

Ron shook himself out of the hormone induced haze brought on by her outfit and rising brushed off his loose black workout pants, the training mat squishing slightly under his bare feet. "Best sleep of my life actually, just wish you hadn't set the alarm clock for eight AM."

"Eight is me being nice. My usual workout regimen starts at five. I've kicked the rest of my brain-damaged siblings out of the tower-"

"And I'm guessing the nearest neighbors wouldn't be able to hear my girlish screams for help," Ron interrupted.

"Nope. Shouldn't need to anyway you big baby. Over the past week we've covered how to call on your glow when it's needed and how to keep it from activating without your command. Now I think you're ready for something different. Powering down, it was something the team figured out how to do so we could live normal lives in our 'off-hours'," she explained. "The more you use your powers the more obvious it becomes. If we weren't to use our glows for about a week our skin and hair would return their normal shades on their own, this accelerates the process.

"Ah, so around Drakken's bases you aren't always that lovely shade of green?"

"Actually I don't have much need for down shift in power level, now back to the task at hand. You need to relax your body and mind. You feel the steady beat of your heart? Hear the steady sound of your breathing? The warm pulse of your power? Now we've discussed how when you want to use your glow you picture the warmth from it growing, now I want you to imagine it diminishing. Like from a small comfortable fire down to embers."

As he did as instructed he felt a slight prickle across his skin, like his foot falling asleep but across his entire body. Opening his eyes he looked down at his hands, "I'm not the same shade as a banana anymore!" Looking up at Shego he noticed she'd performed her own power-down too.

Her hair, while still as long as ever, was now a deep chocolate brown instead of the raven black he was used to seeing on her. Her skin was very fair, reminding him of Tara's complexion and meeting her eyes he noticed they were a beautiful arctic blue. 'Hot damn she's gorgeous,' he thought as if seeing her for the first time.

"See something you like Ron?" his instructor smirked. When he looked away, she gave herself a slight self-satisfied nod.

"Ye- no-, sorry."

The next few hours were filled with the sounds of Shego barking instructions and Ron following them. When the duo finally finished, both were drenched in sweat. Massaging his back where her kicks had found him repeatedly, he groaned, "My back has redefined the word pain."

Limping slightly Shego headed for the girls' showers. "My foot is killing me. I still can't believe you can phase, fly, _and_ increase your density."

"Me neither," Ron admitted. "Still not sure how to activate the density thing."

"I'll make a few calls later, I know a few scientists outside our usual circles. Right now I'm going to boil myself clean then ice down my ankle."

"Any lunch requests for after my own shower?"

"Yeah, lots of food. Greasy, fatty food."

*Changes*

Ron stood in awe of the kitchen within Go Tower. The surfaces were a dark marble with a large section covered in a wooden cutting board. The refrigerator and freezer had to be walk in models, no other reason for their doors to be that large. Two sets of double ovens sat in the wall, one over the other and a small battalion of appliances covered the counters with a pair collection of various sized microwaves that seem to have had the most use, the largest's door hanging ajar to reveal the grease stains inside. "I think this will do," Ron said while Shego limped past him to take a seat at the island.

"Glad somebody's getting some real use from it. Mego had it installed when he started taking cooking classes in college. He then dropped them four weeks after this was completed. Most of the time we would end up getting take out."

"That… is just criminal. A kitchen like this and you don't do your own cooking?"

"These days I do most of my cooking in a lair," Shego deadpanned before vanishing into the freezer, emerging a minute later with a gel filled cold-pack in her left hand, a bag in her right hand. With a swift toss it landed on the counter next to the in-counter range.

"Frozen burgers… That's the theme ingredient in today's episode of _Iron Chef: Go City?"_

"Yep. I think between the two of us we can polish off that package."

"Shego, there's gotta be two dozen 1/3lb burgers in this thing."

"I know. After a good round with Princess I can polish off two sheet pizzas, by myself, while my body recharges. After that little aerial display last night and the sparring this morning I imagine you'll have a nagging hunger hitting you right about… now."

As if waiting for her comment, Ron's stomach growled loudly, leaving the boy to laugh nervously before digging around for everything he would need. Large pans, rolls, spatula, onion powder, and his favorite part, cheese.

*Changes*

"And this is the sit-rep room. Remember the old _Super-Friends_ cartoon?" Shego said wrapping up the tour of Go Tower.

"Yeah," Ron answered.

"This room serves pretty much the only function we ever saw in _The Hall of Justice."_

"That explains the over-sized TV." As the words left his lips the monitor blinked to life.

"Ah Shego, I've been looking for you. I need to complete my collection," a large, almost beak-nosed man with hair reminiscent of hawk feathers sporting pointed domino mask and purple caped costume said. The camera panned around to show four men in costumes similar to Shegos. One in blue, another in purple, and two in red. They were unconscious and chained to a stone wall.

"Not bad but they're not still in their original packaging, ruins the collector's value," Shego smirked.

The man's face faltered for a second. "None of the usual super-hero/villain banter?"

"Villain to villain banter is better in my opinion," she said plopping into a chair, her feet kicked back on the table.

"You went villain? I've been locked up too long," the villain muttered, some of his bluster gone.

"Well Aviarius, you did manage to swipe that oversized emerald. Cops never were able to find it."

"Well, it isn't where I left it. I did have the materials for something new." With a snap of a diamond tipped golden cane four beams of white light struck the four unconscious heroes. Seconds later, the four lights changed to the color corresponding to its target.

"…You stole their glows," Ron gasped, his voice fearful whisper.

"Indeed I have," Aviarius smiled. "And I'll have Shego's before the day's over."

Shego growled low in her throat. While she might not have much love for her brothers, she hated the idea of their powers being ripped from their body. "Oh, you'll have my power all right. I'll give you a plasma powered nose job."

"We shall see about that," he said tapping a keypad on his suit's left forearm. "I'm sending you coordinates now, if you're not there in an hour I'll send a flock of my robo-birds to blow up... well, I'll start with Go City General and pick another location, full of civilians, every ten minutes you're late."

**Author's Notes: **Yeah, nice little hiatus… I know, I fail at regular updates on an epic scale. Comments and reviews are, as always, greatly appreciated.


End file.
